


There Are (No) Strings On Me

by Resilur



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: You know, I used to have a friend who was practically obsessed with puppets.(At least I’ve finished cutting up the material, now. I’m pretty sure all that’s left is the stitching.)





	There Are (No) Strings On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

You know, I used to have a friend who was practically obsessed with puppets.

She had marionettes, hand puppets, a few other types if I remember right – her collection was enormous, or at least it seemed it when I was a kid. Every wall of her room was covered in shelves of them – they sat piled on top of her dresser and headboard, even.

Most of them were handmade, too, not the sort you could just pick up from the toy store, and a lot of them were old and broken. I think some of them were actually antiques? Though I’m not sure why her parents would have let her play with them so much, in that case.

She used to put on puppet shows with them all the time, mostly stories she’d come up with herself. I… really wish I actually remembered any of them. I feel like I should, especially now.

If I did, maybe this wouldn’t be happening. (Maybe that’s why I don’t.)

At least I’ve finished cutting up the material, now. I’m pretty sure all that’s left is the stitching.

It was horrible, what happened to her family. My parents tried to keep me from hearing the details, but, well… word gets around. Janice herself disappeared, apparently kidnapped. Of course, kids being kids, the school was full of rumors that she’d done it herself.

You know, it’s been forever since I last thought about her. Probably not since Candle Cove was on the air, in fact. I remember being so fascinated by how the girl on it looked just like my friend – even had the same name! How funny is that?

Except the girl on the show was definitely younger than me – she looked like my friend had back when I last saw her, and that had been years earlier.

I’m dead certain she never actually wanted any of this, though. The way she was sobbing that one episode… it haunted my dream for years.

It’s so hard to get the stitching right, with my hands all tacky with blood.

It just had to puppets, didn’t it? What a joke. _Laughingstock_, indeed.

I think I’ve been trying to delay, but that’s not actually possible is it? A puppet simply moves when its strings are pulled.

There’s no choice involved. I must go inside.

I wonder if I’ll get to see Janice again?

The cloak’s just about finished, now. I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten my own blood on it, too, but it’s not like that should matter. All I can do is stare at my hands as I work.

Even knowing the strings are there, I still can’t see them.


End file.
